


In the Backseat of My Heart

by mayorcocko (doc_boredom)



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Could be continued, Established Relationship, How's that for a tag, M/M, THERE WE GO THAT'S THE TAG IT NEEDS, accidental lap dance, adorkable banter, i also dont know what else to tag this as lmao, mild exhibitionism, possibly to be continued?, twrpclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/mayorcocko
Summary: “Huh, three very good points Justin. I think it’s settled then!” Danny beamed. He tugged Sung out of Meouch’s grip and pulled Phobos in close. “Two lovebirds gettin’ close and personal! Don’t you guys call that the Fates up there?”Sung’s eyes met his through his helmet and although the empath couldn’t see his expression he just had to know what he was feeling in that moment. He swallowed, then forced a laugh. “Yeah, I guess you can call it that.”-A very dumb spur of the moment thing. Just take it, alright?





	In the Backseat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my tumblr was terminated but you bet my ass is still here. Sigh. Typical.  
> Oh well, hope you enjoy. Titles from Carseat Headrest's "Drunk Drivers/Killer Whales."

“Pardon me.” His boyfriend started in his nicest voice, which really just was his normal voice the more Phobos thought about it. “But I think there’s been a mistake.”

The driver cocked an unimpressed eyebrow in their direction, moving the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other deftly. “You Danny uh… Christ, Danny ‘Sexbang’?” He grumbled after looking at his phone, causing Sung to perk up in response.

“That’s our friend, actually.” Sung explained enthusiastically, assuming the conversation was turning in his favor. “He’s just taking care of some last minute things inside-”

“Then that’s the guy I’m gonna talk to if you have any problems with this car, okay?” Phobos felt his own grimace appear behind his helmet as Sung started to frown. “Can you go get him? He needs to sign some papers before I give him the keys anyways, and then you’re all set.”

“But…”

Phobos grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, causing the empath to trail off. Even without words Sung seemed to understand, the fight going out of him in seconds. “Okay um, just a moment please.” He let Sung lead the way back into Danny’s pace, waiting until the door closed to pull his helmet off.

“What’s wrong?” Phobos asked him softly. Sung was distracted by the removal of his own pylon though, growing more and more frustrated each time he failed to unclip the chin strap. The Lepid reached over and batted his hands away, managing it in one go, fingers smoothing through Sung’s tossled hair moments after he had plucked it off and placed it on the floor. “Talk to me.”

“You saw it! It’s like, not enough seats whatsoever. There’s you, me, Brian, Danny, Havve, Meouch. Plus Justin and all the shit we’ve got!” Sung spluttered. Gods, he was cute when he got all worked up like this. Phobos dragged his fingers down, mmm-hmming in all the right places as he did, letting them settle right under Sung’s pointed ears without the other male even noticing it. “It’s way too small, Phobs.”

“Like the old ship.” He said fondly, distractingly, rolling both of Sung’s earlobes between his thumb and index finger. His boyfriend went pink at the gesture, glancing away with his one eye, urging him on further. “When we were kids.”

“We were _not_ kids.” Sung scoffed, but he was putty in Phobos’s hands at this point, practically melting against him. “I was seventeen, you were fifteen.”

“Meouch was eighteen, Havve was two.” Sung really laughed then and all was good with the world again. “See, nothing to get worried about.” Phobos let his hands fall onto Sung’s shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

Still, Sung sighed, scuffed his foot across the floor. “I wanna talk to Danny.”

“You rang?” The gangly human was all teeth and dimples and curls as he rounded the corner. “Rocking the _au naturale_ look, Sung? Unexpected, but daring. I like it.”

You couldn’t help but smile when it came to Danny. There was something about him, infectious and undeniable. “He got upset.” Phobos explained.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m five!” Sung piped up at him, pouting.

Phobos went on, ignoring him. “Car’s too small.”

“Oh shit, really?” Danny blinked, blanching. “Let me go check.”

He skittered off and left them alone again. Sung’s blush was still stained across his cheeks, his lip jutted out post pout. “Cute.” Phobos murmured under his breath as he leaned down, fingers tightening on Sung’s shoulders. Sung issued a soft, confused sound which was quickly smothered by the Lepid’s lips touching his.

Sung went rigid for a handful of seconds before he pressed himself back into the kiss. This was all so new to them. The whole hey I like you, you like me, let’s do something about it thing. And yet it had been years in the making, ever since they had seen each other over Meouch’s bloody body, not a thing making sense in the world, everything chaos and confusion, not quite figured out.

So maybe that’s why Phobos was frustrated when Sung’s mouth remained soft on his, chaste with each pass of their lips. He let his tongue swipe over the other’s bottom lip, biting back an annoyed noise when the other boy jumped back and out of the kiss. “Woah, um.” Gods, he could see it. Sung’s throat worked, his gaze couldn’t seem to focus itself once more until it fell upon his own mouth. “We uh… shouldn’t probably… do this here.” He managed in a hoarse voice.

“Then let’s go somewhere else.” Phobos whispered back. It had been almost a month of this. Sung pulling away at the last second, making up some kind of excuse, painfully the gentleman when all Phobos wanted was for Sung to cover his mouth with his and fuck him until he couldn’t see straight. He liked it when Sung was sweet and tentative, shy almost, but he was getting desperate at this point.

“Gods, Phobos.” It felt like they were at some kind of tipping point and something in Phobos thrilled with it. Sung had to feel it too. The pull, the want, the _need_ pouring off of him. I did that, he thought smugly as Sung drew in a shuddering breath, core flickering with the action. “I-”

The door opened up and they both jumped away from it, not expecting it. “Okay, so I fucked up a little.” Danny informed them. He must have noticed whatever was lingering between him and Sung then because he only offered them a single glance before going “yeah, um, I’ll get everyone else real quick.” under his breath before sneaking past them.

Phobos looked at Sung and found his boyfriend scrubbing at his cheeks, as if he could rub the redness off his face. “We should probably get our stuff.” Sung was saying, his voice still drawn low. There was no way of hiding his disappointment when he said it like that. It was impossible. Sung touched his wrist, surprising him. “Hey, later… you and me…” He trailed off. You and me what? Can talk? Can slip away for a moment where no one can interrupt us?

“Later.” Phobos reaffirmed softly before putting his helmet back on.

Was he being a little shitty? Probably. But what else could he do at this point. How did you just bring that up? All this planning for the upcoming tour had made it hard to find a time to talk through it, but something had to happen soon or Phobos was going to go out of his mind.

Everyone else was waiting outside, apparently having taken the back door, not a single smile to be seen. Poor Sung, Phobos thought belatedly. He’d be packing the pylon away, just wearing his visor for duration of the trip. This ride would probably be torture for him. Justin reached out and bumped his knuckles against his shoulder, managing a crooked grin. “Hope you’re ready to get up close and personal, Phobos.”

He smiled behind his helmet’s mouthpiece and shook his head, nudging his human friend back in the ribs.

Danny leaned towards them, waggling his finger. “For real though. Someone’s gonna have to sit in someone’s lap. We’ve got the driver and Meouch is shotgun, which also, fuck you, dude.”

“Shudda called it sooner.” Meouch hummed, looking smug in his human morphsuit.

“And yeah, all the stuff is in the back, so it’s not like we can shove Havve in the trunk.”

The robot looked up at that, optics dimming with annoyance.

“It’s just to the venue.” Brian interjected in his flat voice. “It’s not the worst thing in the world.”

Human limitations were simultaneously the funniest and most annoying thing in the world, Phobos decided. He and Sung had to remain “in costume” while they were here. Havve too, which was always fun to explain, and all this transportation confusion was downright stupid. Maybe they could finally convince the humans to come up to space with them after all this was done.

“Time’s a-wastin.” Brian sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Where’s Sung?”

Good question. He looked at Havve and the robot’s optics blinked and flickered in purposeful beat-pauses. M-E O-R Y-O-U he asked in morse code.

Y-O-U Phobos tapped against the side of his helmet, not quite feeling good enough to face his boyfriend again. Of course right then Sung burst out through the front door. “Sorry, sorry!” He yelped, nearly tripping over himself. “Couldn’t… couldn’t find my visor.”

“Typical.” Meouch grabbed him around the neck and dragged him close. “You’re the last one here, so that means someone’s sittin’ in your lap, doc.”

“WHAT?!” Sung began to squirm, but Meouch just tightened his hold in response. “Fuck off, come on!”

“You snooze you lose, bud.” Meouch grinned. “Now, the question is, who’s the lucky man who gets to be all close and personal with you for the next half hour or so?”

“...Wouldn’t...Phobos make the most sense?”

His eyes went wide behind his helmet as he twisted towards Justin. “He was second last, and he’s the smallest next to Sung, and… forgive me if I’m being forward, but you two are kind of dating.” The human said with a smirk.

“Huh, three very good points Justin. I think it’s settled then!” Danny beamed. He tugged Sung out of Meouch’s grip and pulled Phobos in close. “Two lovebirds gettin’ close and personal! Don’t you guys call that the Fates up there?”

Sung’s eyes met his through his helmet and although the empath couldn’t see his expression he just had to know what he was feeling in that moment. He swallowed, then forced a laugh. “Yeah, I guess you can call it that.”

They let everyone else get in first. Danny and Brian taking up the back with Justin, Havve taking the seat next to them, and Meouch, ever the bastard, sprawling out comfortably in the front. Sung looked at him and he looked back before he gestured uselessly with his hand, a half assed ‘after you’ motion that the empath didn’t pick up on until Havve pointed at the seat in a violent manner. “Oh shit, um, yeah. Sorry. Distracted.”

The minute Sung sat down Phobos followed suit, tucking in on himself as primly as possible after closing the passenger seat door. “I uh, don’t think the seatbelt is gonna work like this.” Sung said against his shoulder, causing him to jolt. Close. So damn close. He felt a hand worm across his stomach and it took everything in him not to audibly react to it.

“Oh no, you’ll have to hold onto your boyfriend Sung. What a shame.” Phobos could practically hear Justin rolling his eyes in the back seat.

“Sung’s a prude.” Meouch snorted up at the front. “Who would have thought.”

“Am not!” Sung insisted as his fingers settled on Phobos’s hips. The Lepid gulped at the sensation and kept his mouth shut, eternally grateful for his helmet. The car was moving now. Thirty more minutes, Phobos. Just thirty more minutes in Sung’s lap with nothing but his hands to hold you in place.

Oh gods.

Something was playing on the radio and some kind of conversation was going on but all Phobos could think of was the fact that somehow they had gotten into this situation. Sung felt as stiff as a board behind him, his fingers digging into hip bones, his chest hot with the light of his core. He shifted, a terrible idea apparently, given the hard exhale Sung issued in response.

‘I can ask Havve if I can sit in his lap.’ Phobos spelled out on his boyfriend’s arm later, after they had hit the freeway. ‘If you’re uncomfortable.’

‘I’m not going to subject you to that.’ Sung spelled out each letter slow against his thigh in response. ‘Too pointy.’

He laughed into his helmet softly and felt the other smile against his shoulder blade. It seemed as though the earlier, self-imposed tension was starting to fade, thankfully. Sung kissed his right shoulder, surprising him, and for once Phobos appreciated the short sweetness of the action.

It was all too easy to settle back at that point, letting himself finally get comfortable. ‘This is nice.’ Phobos informed Sung, letting his own hand fall to the other’s thigh, fingers scratching along the denim. ‘You’re comfy.’

‘You too.’

The car jerked suddenly and all of them went forward with the motion. Sung’s arms clamped around his middle, a knee jerk reaction, pulling him right back before Phobos could become intimately familiar with the backside of Meouch’s seat. “Hey!” Brian barked. “What the hell?”

“Traffic jam!” Of course. It was LA after all. Havve’s metal parts groaned as he covered his face, sinking back further into his seat. It could be worse, Phobos reasoned. The AC could be busted, they could be with complete strangers. It didn’t matter though. Everyone was groaning at the announcement, making it a bigger deal than it actually was.

Everyone but Sung, Phobos noticed.

‘Hey.’ He spelled out. ‘You okay?’

Sung stayed silent and Phobos twisted around, becoming worried. The empath’s face was ducked down, hair hanging over it, his fingers clawed into the front of Phobos’s long sleeved shirt. He never spoke out loud when he had his helmet on, the last remnant of his vow confined to it’s metal and glass, but Phobos would break it Sung had managed to get hurt somehow.

The Lepid’s eyes flicked to Havve, trying to discern if the robot was feeling anything over his shared link with Sung when it happened.

Sung rocked his hips up against his backside, torturously slow.

Somehow he didn’t react. Didn’t laugh, didn’t gasp, didn’t even moan. Instead he just stayed there, completely still, his brain trying to play catch up with the fact. It had to be an accident, Phobos reasoned as his cheeks began to heat. Sung just trying to get comfortable once more, not thinking, not realizing…

His fingers tightened and he did it again, a stuttered breath leaving him at the action.

Phobos felt his legs press together at the action, a hysterical giggle crawling up his throat in response. He eased himself back into Sung instead, shifting his own hips back carefully, holding his breath.

“Phobos.” His boyfriend mouthed against his back, lips trembling with it.

He cut another glance to Havve but he was looking out the window, probably striking terror in whoever accidentally glanced their way. So Sung had shut him out. Good. Everybody else was distracted, it seemed, not paying any attention to them whatsoever.

Sung’s hips moved again, bumping against Phobos awkwardly. It was funny in a way. On stage everything Sung did was fluid, rehearsed, perfect to a tee… but in this moment Sung didn’t really know what to do with himself. He wished it was dark, that there were less people here… but it’s the middle of the day and he has to work with what he has, apparently.

‘Eager.’ Phobos spelled out, unable to help himself. Sung blew out a breath, then skimmed his right hand up under his shirt, onto his side. He jerked in response with a sharp sound, unable to help himself.

“You alright?” Danny perked up, causing Phobos to shrink back.

“Yeah, he’s just ticklish, is all.” Sung explained easily.

“Yeah well, stop ticklin’ him then. I don’t want him kicking my backseat, Sung.” Meouch huffed over his shoulder. “I mean it Phobos, if you kick my backseat, we’re gonna have problems.”

“Honestly, I’d love to see Phobos and Meouch fight on the freeway. Is that bad?” Brian mused. He heard Justin laugh and before he could offer up one of his own Sung’s fingers were curling on his side, angling him just so.

“I’m kicking you all out if you start a fight in my car.” Their driver informed them gruffly. “Weirdos.” He added, rolling his eyes.

Phobos didn’t care about that, or any of them for that matter. All he cared about was the way Sung’s thigh was pressing up between his legs, and the way his hand had settled right over his hip, like it belonged there. What he’d give to have a mental link like Sung and Havve had right now, to hear his thoughts...

‘Want you.’ Or that would do it too, Phobos supposed.

‘Here?’ he wrote back, unable to help himself.

‘Don’t tempt me.’

That went straight to his dick. ‘Can’t help it.’ Sung’s fingers were shaking as they traced across his right thigh. Had he really gotten that worked up at Danny’s? His earlier smugness returned, making it all too easy to shake his ass back and forth right over Sung’s crotch, grinning in his helmet when he felt his boyfriend get hard. ‘Tease.’ Sung huffed, letting his nails scratch their way across his side.

His gods damned helmet was fogging up at this point, breath getting short. How much longer until they got to the venue? Until he could get Sung into the backstage bathroom and… and what? Jerk him off, maybe. Or get him in his mouth...

‘Phobos.’ Sung managed. ‘You’re killing me.’

He laughed inside his helmet, loud enough for everyone to hear. ‘Good.’


End file.
